Orochimaru's Burdened Love
by sesshysgirl1213
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru stumbles across a very strong girl.Not only is she strong, but beautiful at that. Will love bloom between them or will she fall in love with another? Sorry about the title.
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru's Burdened Love

Chapter One

Orochimaru slowly strode down a road in a small village on his way to his secret hide out. As he passed by a group of villagers with worried looks on their faces he overheard them say things about girl, strong, death, and kill. "What is this you are talking about?" he said in his snakelike voice. "There is a young girl in our village and she has gone crazy!" One man yelled.

"She is the pride of our village, young and beautiful she has always been very kind and peaceful, but all of the sudden she went crazy and is killing our people!" an old man said. "Please help us stranger!" a brown haired man pleaded. "We can't kill her we will pay heavily!" a man yelled.

He thought to himself "I could use some extra money and maybe a new minion, this could be fu…" Loud screams interrupted his train of thoughts as the men ran and a girl around the age of ten came up with a bloody body in her hands and an evil smirk on her face.

The girl wore a black kimono and a red ribbon cinching it at her waist. There was another red ribbon tying her long black hair in a high pony tail. The odd thing was that two ribbons were on her wrists. The oddest part was that the ribbons on her wrists were almost floating up, while they were still connected to her wrists and moved with her hands almost like she controlled them. She was very beautiful just like what the men said, but she had an odd ghostly appearance.

"Fight me." She looked up into his face and smiled and he could see she had bloodstained fangs, still dripping down the side of her mouth. She chuckled then ran at him with speed far too fast for someone her own age. He dodged her by a hair as she flung the floating ribbons at him with a flick of her hand.

He was slightly unnerved by the odd girl, but masked it behind his stone face. "Quit running and play with me, I want to taste your blood!" she giggled. He kept dodging her attacks silently measuring her speed and chakra. She just kept lunging at him with lightning speed. Finally, he let her attack him to measure her attack. She spun, whipping the ribbons around her, cutting his whole body. He was surprised to see the ribbons were sharp and were very good weapons. They definitely were not normal, like this little girl.

"So you want a fight?" he spoke. "What have I been saying this whole time?" she retorted. He sped at her at a fast speed and tried to strike her, but she was too fast and dodged him and stuck her ribbons in his back, causing a sharp pain. Surprised, he stepped it up a notch going at her like a snake in water, fast and light. He kicked her across the face, hard.

The look in her eyes could make people drop dead. She spat out blood and her eyes slowly changed from a light red to dark crimson and she went after him. She missed a few times as he blocked, then she got him by the neck and as her ribbons slowly slid around his neck about to choke him. Before they had clasped he slid his two fingers underneath and pulled, but to his amazement the ribbons were strong and sharp and cut his hands.

As he struggled with the ribbons attached to her wrists she sniffed his skin and just as she was about to bite he pulled the ribbons off and kicked her in the stomach and she went flying. She ended up sprawled on the ground a few feet away.

"Girl, you are strong" "Become my minion and you could get stronger, come with me and train and get powerful enough to maybe even defeat me soon." He spoke to her in a light tone as it was obvious she was becoming slightly tired and was spitting up blood.

She hissed and ran at him landing a hard blow to his cheek. He was unaffected in the slightest bit. He punched her hard in the gut and ounce again she went sprawling. "Why would you want a lowly person like me with you?" she spoke between coughs. "You are strong, much stronger than any person even close to your age, maybe even stronger than my other minions." He spoke. She kept getting up and hitting, punching, and stabbing with her ribbons for another good hour, just to be sent to the ground.

Finally, she couldn't get up and even he was breathing hard. "Take me as your master, girl, become stronger, and use your abilities to their full potential. Come with me." "I will come, but you must call me Kanna. That is my real name." With that she passed out and he carried her to a motel and laid her down as he thought to himself about how to deal with this new burden.

Thanks for reading. I went through this just to read it and I found so many mistakes so I redid it. I really don't like how it just rushes into things, but I really don't feel like changing the whole thing. It was too short, but good enough for me. Please review. I can assure you that the other chapters are much much better. Once again please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Orochimaru's Burdened Love

Chapter Two

What was she thinking! Not only did she tell that man her name, but she became his minion! "Well I suppose I can use him to become strong, then kill him and drink his sweet smelling blood" she thought.

She sat there staring at his pale skin, watching the blood pump through the protruding vein in his neck. He was a very odd looking person. He had long cascading black hair that trailed down his back, much like hers. He had a long face with very pale skin even paler than hers. He had an earring in his right ear that had an odd shape. He wore a long white kimono, which had a light blue sash. "He looks very snakelike" she thought.

After she had passed out he had brought her to a small house and left her in the bed, while he sat in meditating position and had fallen asleep. She woke at daybreak and decided to watch her new "master", or so he thought. She was getting sick of watching him so she decided to give him a rude awakening.

_SCREECH SCREECH SCREECH!_ He was snapped awake. Orochimaru's sensitive ears were pumping while some loud distressful noise kept sounding. _SCREECH SCREECH SCREECH! _He covered his ears and looked around the room to see Kanna taking her long red nails and slowly scratching her nails across the small glass panes of the only window in the small house. She wore a defiant grin as she sat down cross legged across from him on the ground. "Well considering your awake why don't we talk?"

He hissed, but refrained himself from slapping her, which is what he would have done if he didn't just met her. "You dumb girl! Why did you just do that?" "Oh I wasn't sure if I wanted to touch you to wake you up. I probably wouldn't be able to hold back my want to pop that pulsing vein of yours." She giggled in that very creepy manner that made him want to cringe.

"What is with you and that weird obsession with blood, it's creepy." He spoke menacingly. "Before I answer any of your questions tell me you name." "My name is Orochimaru. I am a sannin and you now are my follower. I will train you to be strong, so you can maybe put up a real fight. Not some little game like yesterday." He spoke. "Hey! You fuck! That was no game! I fought well; I even cut you multiple times with my ribbons!"

"Those ribbons of yours, explain them to me, Kanna" he said wanting to hear about the odd weapons. "Well, where do I start? Hmmm? I was born with them on. I can control them to move so that I can fight. My parents had tried to tear them off, but they didn't budge. I can use them for almost any thing. They stretch and become longer. As she spoke one unravel off her wrist and became about three feet long and reached to the counter. It wrapped around a water jug and lifted it over to her. "That is amazing, how do they become so sharp?" he questioned. "They just are. That's why I use them as weapons." He took one of the tips of the ribbon and studied it. It was about and inch across and very thin. The dark crimson color matched the others she wore and her eyes.

"The ones you are wearing are they like these?" "No."

"I overheard some men say that you were the pride of the village, but really don't seem like it." He said. A low growl came out of her as she began to explain her past. She herself was disgusted by how good she used to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Past XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she was young she was a nice little girl. She was an only child with a beautiful mother and handsome father. She inherited her odd fangs, eyes, and hair from her mother. Her father had blond hair with blue eyes and a tall frame. She really had no resemblance from her father except she had his fighting skills and fierce bravery.

Her father had taught her all her techniques and fighting skill. He had a herd time, though with her weapons. He was always kind and was very smart, like her mother. Until the one day everything changed.

While she was young she always wanted to help others and succeeded in everything she tried. She was the exact definition of perfect. She had many friends and every townsperson liked her immensely. People were waiting for her to grow, just to see how powerful she would be. Everyone knew she would become the strongest of all the ninjas.

Kanna had been playing with her friends all afternoon and as it was beginning to get dark she decided to go home and se her father. "Goodbye friends! I am going to go home now! I hope you sleep well and you and your families be blessed!" she exclaimed. Always being kind that was her.

She skipped the whole fifteen minutes home. Still humming a cheery tune, she stepped in the door. The most disgusting smell hit her like a ton of bricks the second she got in the door. What was that smell she thought? She heard an odd sound. What? What is that? Is that crying? As she got farther on the house it became louder and she was sure that it was a man weeping. Her father? The smell was getting stronger and stronger the farther she went.

Finally she came to her parents' bedroom and her father was definitely the one crying, but why? He was a strong ninja, ninjas don't cry… do they? Maybe he had just stubbed his toe? Last time she stubbed her toe she cried. Well, she better go hug him and make it better. But what is that smell?

"Daddy! I'll kiss your toe and make it better for you! What is that smell?" Than she opened the door and saw what was the smell was. She saw why daddy was crying. She saw what eventually turned her into the evil bloodthirsty monster she is now.

Tears welled in her eyes as she saw her father standing over her mother's dead corpse. In his hand he held a bloody kunai. There was blood splattered all over his face and body. There was blood on the walls and it was all pooling in a little puddle by her mothers head, soaking her hair and her already soaked body.

She screamed so ear piercingly loud her father had to cover his ears. She screamed over and over again so many times she finally became hoarse. "D-D-DADDY! What happened to mommy! Why do you have her blood all over you? Is she dead? Help her! Daddy!" She ran to him for an embrace, but she found herself face down next to her dead mother on the ground. She looked up at her father just to see rage in his blue eyes. "You disgust me don't touch me you- you … creature!" he yelled. "What do you mean daddy? I'm scared! "Why did you hit me?" she pleaded. He kicked her so hard in the gut that she threw up. "Oh, I know! You are filthy demons! It explains your eyes and fangs and power! I finally understand! The new wise man told me! You do not deserve to live! I need to exterminate you! I will not let you win!" he screamed. "I don't understand daddy, stop!"

He beat her into the ground with his foot. She cried the whole time not knowing what to do. "Your disgusting mother just sat there and took it! Being her noble self she wouldn't fight back and it looks like you are going to do the same, eh?" he yelled.

Just then it hit her! He killed her! He killed her mother. Thinking they were demons! Just because a dumb man told them they were demons because of her looks! Something inside of her clicked and as her eyes reddened, her fangs grew, and the ribbons on her wrists grew and became sharp.

She thought to herself "I will kill this son of a bitch! Just like what he did to the one person she cared for!" She began to crave his blood on her. She wanted to drink his blood. She wanted to tear him to pieces! She was shaking from rage. She kicked him across the room and he hit the wall and landed on his butt.

"So it seems like you are finally going to fight, you good for nothing piece of shit!" he screamed. She giggled. "I will kill you and drink your blood you bastard!" she yelled. "I knew you were a demon!" "No, you turned me into this and you and your wise man will pay for it!"

She ran at him and created a big gash across his face with her ribbons. He quickly got up and fought back using jutsus she had never seen and hit her back down to the ground. She shot up and hit him straight in the face. As he fought back she took her ribbons and wrapped them around his neck. While he pulled at them, she pulled them opposite directions, choking her father. He began to turn blue and was gasping and scratching at the ribbons on his neck. His eyes slowly went into the back of his and he died.

"I will kill every person as punishment for what you did. You know something dad… I will become strong and I will destroy anyone in my path. I will drink all there blood just to show what a real demon is… I was just different… that's all, different."

She slowly bent down and came face to face with the first person she had killed. For the first time she tasted the taste that kept her going. Thriving for more. Blood. She took one more glance at her dead mother's beautiful face then went to her business in the town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PRESENT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"After that I came here killed some people and uhhh… met you." She said in a quiet tone. He looked at her, amazed by what this girl had done. He had never heard such a story in his life. He smirked. "What are you laughing about?" She yelled. "Oh nothing, just that you didn't stay to your promise. You didn't actually kill everyone in the village." He said. "Close enough for me. I was sick of these people anyway. They were all worthless. No fun. They put up no fight. By the way when are we going to start training?" she said. "When we get to my hideout and after you meet the others and when you get new clothes. You stink of blood."

"Sounds good to me let's get started there!" After they started on their way to Orochimaru's hideout her real life had started. On there way she looked at the godforsaken town and thought that she would never see it again and hoped everyone she didn't get to kill would die. Especially that fucker wise man of the village.

She giggled and went on her way.

**THANX for reading! I LOVE YOU! Please review! Tell me what you think and what should happen! HUGS!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and many many thanks to SLB for helping me and giving me help and trying to do lemons, but that didn't work and came out badly, but she tried. That's what counts, right?

Orochimaru's Burdened Love Chapter 3

Kanna was lying in her bed, dreaming about what all normal thirteen year old girls dream about. Boys. She pondered all the things she thought were hot and cute. She thought about that sexy, evil laugh Orochimaru always had. She loved it! It made her want to… do things.

She thought about Kabuto's big firm butt. It was the weirdest thing she has ever thought in the entire world! "What the hell" she spoke out loud, then remembered when she kind of walked in on him in the bathroom. He was in the shower and she had to take a piss really super badly and she just barged right in the door. She was lucky, though because the sound of the water was louder than her barging in. He didn't turn around to look at her, luckily. But before she left she did sneak a peek of him, but just his back… sadly. But what she saw made up for that though.

She definitely couldn't forget Kimimaro. She thought he was so exotic and beautiful. She enjoyed to sometimes talk to him. He didn't talk back. He always had that tube with the odd green liquid in his mouth. She thought he was one of the oddest people she had ever met, too. Too bad he had that "sickness". Or whatever it was. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. She really had no feelings except hate. She loved to hate others. He was still hot, though.

She basically was a big bottle of female hormones. She never shows it. Its one of those feelings that she always kept inside. Like plenty of other feelings she kept inside. Always ready to burst and come out, but she had her ways of keeping it inside.

After the river in her mouth had dried she started to think about the past three years of her life. How she had changed so much. She was powerful. She didn't need to be told her strengths. Even if she only used Thai Jutsu, with her ribbons. She could use Gen Jutsu, but didn't. She didn't want to take time to learn the complicated hand signs. She didn't need them. At first when Orochimaru was mad that she just "didn't want to, but finally he let her do what she wanted. She still surpassed all Orochimaru's other disciples by far. With the curse mark activated then who knows how strong she could get.

But now was her chance. She could finally retrieve her lord's next body. Not only that, but she got to take the Chunin Exams to watch the body. And she could fight! Oh how she loved to fight. To slice an opponent open with her ribbons. It was like nirvana, eternal bliss, maybe even better. To finally get to drink their blood, her favorite part. She was almost shaking with excitement.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She took the smirk off her face and sat up to face the door. She made sure her face was cold and emotionless as she said, "Come in". Orochimaru walked in.

"It is time for you to leave. The Exams are tomorrow and you need to get there by tonight." He said in his normal cold tone. She nodded and stood up. She walked over to a trunk that was in the corner of her cold, drab, grey room. She grabbed one of her many identical short black kimonos that she wore every day of her life since she was ten. She heard the door shut, but no footsteps leaving.

She turned around to ask him what he was doing, but before she could say anything she was immediately rammed into the wall. Orochimaru was pressing her into the wall with his body. With him being so close she could feel every part of his body. Every single part. She could feel his abs muscles pressed against hers. She really wanted to touch them, but her arms were trapped at her sides. She dropped the kimono that she was holding on the ground and looked up into his yellow snake eyes that were piercing holes into hers.

They stayed like this for a minute, just staring into each others eyes. They were unmoving, unblinking, and emotionless. Finally she gave in and said "What are you doing, you shi-" she was cut off by his lips pressing onto hers.

She was surprised at first then gradually melted into his kiss. They were perfect heights for this kiss. Her head came up to his chest and she loved to look up into his eyes. She had grown quite a lot from coming up to his midsection, though.

They only separated for a breath. He looked down at her and watched how she was breathing hard from no breath. "You are way too skilled for your age, you know that." Oh but she knew it all too well. She gave a small smirk and reached up for another, but he put a finger over her mouth and said "Kanna I want you to know that over these past few years I have developed these feelings for you and I want you all to myself. Forever. If you come back alive from this mission I promise to teach you my special Jutsu." He gently stroked her hair and twisted a piece of her soft hair around his long white finger. He loved that her hair always smelt of vanilla cherry blossoms. Being so close the smell was completely invigorating.

"I want you to be mine. I have never felt this way for anybody… but you. When you come back I promise to make you my forever queen. Only if you are willing, I don't want to force you." His face was only inches from hers. "You bastard. It took you way too long." She leaned in the last few inches and gave him the most delicious kiss that he had ever had and could ever imagine. She wrapped her ribbons around his waist and pulled him closer.

After a moment she pushed him back farther so that she could kiss him better. She pushed him so that they fell onto the bed and she was on top of him. They sat like that and kissed for a moment. When they parted for breath he slowly began to untie her red sash, just as they began another kiss. It was wrapped so tightly about her waste he was getting frustrated from being unable to get it off. It was now loosening and it was about to fall off.

Right as they sash was about to fall away she stopped the kiss and pulled away. Kanna got up and walked to the now wrinkled kimono lying in a pile on the ground and picked it up. She retied her sash and began to fold her kimono and put it in her pack.

Orochimaru lifted himself up on one elbow, staring at Kanna's back. "Why don't you finish what you started? I really want you right now." He spoke in almost a moan. "What do you think I am? I'm not a dirty skank. I guess I'll just make you suffer and wait until I'm back for the whole package. That was just a sampling. He laughed that laugh that made her want to just jump back on. He got up and walked up behind her encircled his arms around her and gently kissed and licked her neck as she tried to pack. Thay sat there for a moment. He was so close.

As he quietly left without notice she smirked to herself. Finally.

OMG! I freakin did my first kiss scene! I can't believe it! I hope it was alright. What can I say shes a raging bottle of hormones waiting to burst and it did. I will do the next chapter soon. It will include lots of goodies! Tell me what you think!Please review! I love reading your reviews!

THANX again SLB! Nice try by the way!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. I have been super uber busy. (Why the hell did I just say uber?) I have been planning this chapter for a while and maybe it's just me, but I love this chapter. Kabuto you are just so damn naughty. I love it! PLEASE REVIEW! Even if its one word! I am so sick of people faving without reviewing. I love your reviews!

When Orochimaru walked out of the room he couldn't help but smile. She was perfect. But he really had something to take care of before they left, the burning erection in his pants.

As he walked out he chuckled and smiled kind of like a child, and it wasn't on purpose, that was for sure. He noticed that Kabuto was down the hall in the opposite direction he was headed so he quickly made his way to his room so no one would notice his… problem.

Kanna packed quickly. She wanted to stay, but she really wanted to see the body. She really wanted to fight, to kill. It would be fun. So she was done packing in a matter of minutes.

She walked out the door, ready to go and made her way to the main entrance. As she came out she noticed Kabuto wasn't far from her door and just stood there. How long had he been there for? She didn't know and couldn't care less. When she walked past him he smirked at her which earned him a death glare. She just walked past, without a word.

After about ten minutes all three ninjas were by the door poised to leave. Orochimaru gave them all leaf village headbands so they could pose as their enemies' ninjas to infiltrate the village more easily. She gave a slight squeal when she saw hers was made of red silk to match her outfit. She looked up at him with a very sly smile. And he returned the smile with his own sly grin. He gave them one more reminder of their mission and sent them off.

He still felt like kissing her until she had to leave, but refrained since the other two were there. So the three were off without anything much more to say. They would make it to the outskirts of the village and camp out in the forest for the night. In the morning they would rise early and start the exams. Easy, no?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they found a good campsite in the forest they quickly made a fire and prepared for the next day. It was a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. It was just big enough for a fire and the people sleeping around it.

For the exams Kanna was paired with Kabuto and some other ninja she didn't know or care about. She never really paid attention to him and acted like he didn't exist. She was steadily getting more and more bored. The other two had kunai and shuriken to sharpen, but she didn't use that shit. So she decided to take a walk.

She got up and on a gruff voice she said "I'm going on a walk, you guys are fucking boring." When she said that Kabuto said some lewd remark that made the other man laugh, but she didn't care. With that said she walked off in the opposite direction of the city.

Within two or three minutes of walking she came to a grassy hill that was in the open. She lay down on her back and looked up at the stars, wondering. She wondered what it would be like if she was a star. Not having any burdens. All you had to do is sit there and watch these lifeless wretches on Earth. Laughing at their misfortunes and pain, it would be great. Her thoughts were interrupted by a weight on her chest and stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Kanna left Kabuto looked over at the other ninja, who in turn looked at him. Kabuto's eyes became slits and he smirked. The other ninja's eyebrows lifted as he stared at Kabuto. "Go make her scream." They chuckled and Kabuto stood up and followed in her path. After a small walk out of camp he saw her on a hill, lying on her back, staring up at the sky. He smirked and jumped on top of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she looked up she saw Kabuto lying on top of her. He crushed his lips on hers so hard her head hurt against the ground. When he finally let up she yelled "Kabuto what the fu-" She stopped herself in mid-sentence, maybe this could be fun, maybe she should just go with it.

So she gently pushed him over so she was on top. She looked down at his smirk and gave him that same sly smile she had given Orochimaru earlier. She put on a very girlish, innocent voice and said "Oh Kabuto what are you doing?" It made him shiver and whimper a little with lust. She looked down at him with puppy dog eyes now, making sure to bat her eyelashes as much as possible.

He mumbled something incoherent and grabbed her and pulled her down for another kiss. She pulled away, making sure he was watching her and very slowly ran her hand down his chest getting steadily closer to his slowly hardening member, which she could feel jutting her into her thigh by the time her hand was at the elastic of his pants. She ran her finger right under the elastic, making sure not to touch… anything. Still in her innocent voice she said "Oh what was that Kabuto I couldn't hear what you said." All he said in reply was a lusty grunt. She withdrew her fingers from his pants very slowly so that he whined in complaint.

When he didn't answer she grinded her hips as hard as she could against his, earning her a groan of pleasure from him. In the voice that made him whimper in want she said "Please tell me what you want. I just don't know. Well since you don't want to answer I guess I'll just go." She made a move to leave, but Kabuto grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on top of him and said in almost a whisper "I want to bang you so bad. Have sex with me." She smiled and said in the same voice "Oh Kabuto!" She slowly took her knee and slowly brought it in between his legs. She gave him a long passionate kiss.

When she cut off the kiss, she looked up at him to make sure he was watching and said in her usual gruff voice "I'm taken jackass." With that she brought her knee straight up into his crotch. He yelled and rolled onto his side holding his now useless crotch. She stood up laughing at the top of her lungs. She almost fell over and started to roll around laughing. "Usually I lick the blood from my victims, but in your case, I don't think so. Looks like your little pal there won't be standing up to meet girls!" With the last two comments she started to scream in laughter, as Kabuto rolled on the ground with his eyes screwed shut.

He slowly stood up on shaky legs. "How the hell are you standing up!?" she said in disbelief at his fast recovery. "Well Orochimaru did pick you for the team for your recovery time, I guess." He just stood there glaring at her. "You fucked him didn't you? You nasty whore, you fucked Orochimaru. So that's why he was in your room." He said in a deep hateful tone. "Shut the fuck up, you bastard, you don't know shit. I should kill you, but I need you for the team. I will kill you though, you just wait." With that she turned around and smiled. "I forgive you Kanna, you will love me soon. You will be mine." She paid the last sentence with no heed. She just walked back to camp and crawled in her sleeping bag with a grin on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Kabuto made his way back into camp about a half an hour later he notice that Kanna was passed out in her sleeping bag. The other ninja was still sitting by the fire. When he noticed Kabuto behind him he said "How did it go, I could have sworn I heard both you guys screaming." He gave Kabuto a nasty smile. "Oh yeah, she and I were screaming all right.

With that he went and crawled in Kanna's sleeping bag with her. He expected her to wake up and slap him, but damn was she a heavy sleeper. So he wrapped his arm around her waist and traced her body with his.

Oh Kabuto you are so naughty. Well here's that one chapter that I cant remember what number it is.  I like it when the huge nerd hits on pretty girls then gets nailed in the balls. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what people think about this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I really should be working on my other stories, but I just love this one to death! If you like it then please review, because I really love this story and want to know what others think. Read the bottom authors note too for sure! (Especially you FoxDemon303 and SLB!)

Kanna's eyes slowly fluttered open. She quickly closed them again, not wanting to be awakened from the most delicious dream she had ever had. It was a very inappropriate dream that involved her, Orochimaru, and a bed.

Even when the dream didn't come back, she decided to lay there with her eyes closed, for a rare quiet moment. She tensed when she slowly began to feel the warmth against her back, and the warm restraint around her waist. When she understood what it was she smiled to herself and was soothed. She pushed her butt up against the body that was behind her. A deep groan was heard behind her. This is all she ever wanted, to wake up every morning next to her lover and lay there for hours, just cuddling.

Kanna turned around in the sleeping bag, to face her lover, and buried her face in his warm, shirtless chest. She felt his bare skin against hers. She lay there, with her love's arm around her with her face buried in his chest, reveling in the moment. She sat like that for a few minutes before some naughty ideas popped in her head.

Kanna moved from Orochimaru's chest to his neck. She lay there with her face in the crook of his neck, before she began to gently kiss it. When he began to groan with every kiss, she began to lick it, which made him shiver.

"That feels so good." he said in a low whisper. Her eyes shot open as fast as possible. That's not Orochimaru's voice. Too many thoughts were going through her head for her to concentrate. 'I'm not at the hideout.' 'Orochimaru's won't be here for a day.' 'We're out in the forest' 'We're going to the Chunin Exams in the Leaf Village.' The one thought that was going back in forth in head was 'This isn't Orochimaru'

Her eyes were the size of saucers. She took the person by the shoulders and pushed herself back from them. The sight that she saw made her want to tear her eyes out. The person she was kissing wasn't her soul mate. The person who was pressed so lovingly next to her wasn't her love. The person who she had woken up next to wasn't Orochimaru. Kabuto was the one sleeping next to her. He was completely naked, pressed against her. What had she done the night before?

She sat there a moment with large eyes; mouth open looking Kabuto's body up and down, wondering why it wasn't Orochimaru's. His firm chest, toned stomach and very, very long…" Her eyes stopped looking him up and down when they landed on his once useless crotch, which just now didn't look all that useless.

Kabuto watched as she looked at his body, and saw what her eyes lingered on. When she regained eye contact with him, he licked his lips and in a seductive tone said "Do you like what you see?"

Kanna's eyes became blood red, out of rage. She hissed. She brought her foot up and kicked him squarely in the stomach, which sent him skidding across the ground. He landed on his side a few feet away. Kabuto's side was raw and painfully red. Before he had even gotten up Kanna was hovering over him. She used her ribbon to pick him up by the neck and lifted him off his feet.

She was going to beat him into next week, but before she did she noticed how he was giggling, even as he was being choked. She brought his face very close to hers and said "What are you laughing at, fucker?" She was answered when he glanced down at her body. She was horrified when she saw what he was laughing at.

Her kimono was on the verge of showing all of her body. The normally very tightly tied ribbon was slipping from her waist. The kimono was opened so wide that you could see almost all of her front. Almost all of her breasts were showing, her kimono's trimming was the only thing covering her nipples. Her flat stomach was completely showing. The only thing covering her womanhood was the red bow from her sash that was hanging so far down from her waist that it had saved her womanhood from view, but was about to come undone. She brought his face even closer to hers than it already was and said in a venomous voice "Get dressed." and threw him as hard as she could into a tree, which made a very loud thud. She quickly readjusted her kimono and retied her ribbon tightly. As Kabuto got dressed he thought about the night before.

XXX

After Kanna had gone to bed he crawled in to sleep next to her. He silently thanked god that she was such a hard sleeper. So he gently held her against him. She was so warm and the skin of her arms and legs was so soft as he gently rubbed them. She was so warm. He began to get very warm, so he took off his shirt. He so badly wanted to feel his skin against hers, so he undid her clothes. He secretly was happy she had such a short kimono, so he could run his hand over her firm thighs. He was just so warm, so he took off his pants and felt even more of his skin and hers rubbing against each other. He was about to take her kimono completely off, but thought about how he wouldn't want forcefully take her without her permission. So he lay there, naked, rubbing her stomach, resisting the urge to touch anything else, and smelling her vanilla scented hair. Having his body so close to hers and being so scantly dressed he began to get hard. He just couldn't help it. As he got harder it hurt so badly from the temptation, but he couldn't take her and he didn't want to get up and wake her so he did something he was dreading. He pleasured himself right there next to Kanna. As he did so he got vivid dreams of Kanna and yelled her name when he peaked all over her sleeping bag. With that he fell asleep, wrapped around Kanna, a smirk on his face. Damn, she was a heavy sleeper.

XXX

Kabuto smirked and slightly giggled when he thought of that night in the sleeping bag. She felt and tasted so good to him. And Kabuto was totally sure that she would except his love and open up to her love for him, soon. Even if it meant that he would have to kill Orochimaru, he would have her. His giggles became a deep laugh and Kanna, who was waking the other man, turned and shut Kabuto up with a glare, so he finished dressing and got ready to go as quickly as possible.

The other ninja heard all the commotion and had woken up, but when he saw the half naked girl and completely nude Kabuto, he crawled as far down in his sleeping bag as he possibly could. A few minutes after he heard the sickening thud and felt a pressure on his back. "Get up we're leaving." said Kanna in a deathly tone. He wiggled out of his sleeping bag to see her foot on him and a glare that scared him to death. He did as she said as fast as he could.

So the team to off at the break of dawn for the Leaf Village. Not one word was said between the team. Within a matter of minutes the team made it to the building where you sign in to the Chunin Exams. They then had to wait in a room towards the back to wait for all the teams to get there. Kabuto was to lead the targeted team into believing he was a friend, so he split up from Kanna and third team mate.

As they split up Kabuto said to Kanna "Don't get into trouble." She still didn't want to talk to him so she just turned and didn't look at him. He smirked and patted her backside. She spun on her heel to give him a good smacking, but noticed that the few people who were in there were all staring at her. So Kanna gave a nervous smile and walked up the stairs to a table. When she found in the middle of the room that wasn't occupied she immediately jumped on top of it, and yes, she didn't sit on the chair, she lay on top of the table. She lay on her stomach, head in hands, with her feet up in the air behind her. With her short kimono, and feet in the air behind her, anyone within a ten mile radius got a good view of her black lacey underwear, but she really didn't care.

She lay there thinking about what Kabuto was thinking sleeping with her last night! Not only that, but he did something in her sleeping bag that made it smell horrible! So she ran to a nearby river and washed and changed before they got here. As all the thoughts went through her head she was steadily growing more and more bored. So she decided to walk around the building for a while, the group of ninjas they were following wasn't there yet so it might be fun in her extra time, so she got up and walked down the stairs.

When she was about to walk out the door she got a look from Kabuto, but she didn't care and went straight out the door. She took a few winding turns down the hallway before she came to a balcony. She looked over the balcony at the sight below. It was the team they were following, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, but there was a forth boy there. Sasuke was Orochimaru's newest body and she felt a pang of happiness when she saw how hot he was, and he was going to be the body she will be screwing, considering it was Orochimaru's future body.

So she stood on the balcony and watched the scene unfold below her. The other boy whose name she heard was Lee was almost on his knees in front of the pink haired Sakura, expressing his love for her. She was extremely repulsed and clung onto Sasuke, who tried to get her off, with no avail. So he just sat there with his hands in his pockets glaring at her. While the blond, Naruto, glared at Lee with a look of horror like Sakura. It was very cute how he expressed his love. You hardly ever see anyone be so open. It was cute, Kanna wished Orochimaru would do that to her. But this boy Lee's sense of style was so horrible!

Kanna could clearly see why the team was so repulsed by Lee. He wasn't quite the best of lookers. He had black hair, cut in the ugly bowl fashion. He had the largest, black, caterpillar eyebrows she had ever seen! And he wore the most repulsive outfit ever to be worn! It was a very tight green jumpsuit with nasty orange leg warmers and as a sash he wore his red headband around his waist. There was one thing about him, which she noticed very easily, that she like very much about his appearance. He had a damn big package, the tight spandex showed quite a lot. She couldn't help but giggle at this.

Her giggles turned from quiet to laughing her ass off. As she laughed out loud the four below her slowly stopped their squabbling and looked up to her. When the room that consisted of the five ninjas became quiet, except for the hysterical Kanna, everyone looked up at her. When Kanna opened her eyes and wiped the tears away she noticed that her cover up on the balcony was blown and everyone was staring at her. Her laughter became nervous giggles. And when she had completely stopped laughing Sasuke looked up to her and said "Who are you and what do you want?"

She remembered to be nice and put on her smiles and innocent girl voice. "Oh, I just happened to see the little scene below. I thought it was funny. Especially you." Kanna pointed at Sakura. Sakura looked around at the others, then down at herself before she said "Why me? Don't you mean Lee" He's the badly dressed one!" Kanna smiled and gave a small giggle and said "May I give you my opinion?" Sakura had a very confused look on her face at this time and said in a weak voice "Uh…sure."

Kanna smiled and gracefully jumped from the balcony to the floor below in between the team and Lee. Kanna took a deep breath and started. "Well, I am going to say that I can read all four of you like a book. I, myself, am in a relationship and would like to give you some relationship advice, girl. The boy you are hanging on to. He doesn't want anything to do with you, and considering how hot he is every other girl likes him and he obviously doesn't like them either. He has something else in his agenda."

Kanna inhaled another deep breath. "As for you." Kanna pointed to Lee and came up behind him; she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently laid her head on her shoulder, staring straight at his face to try and read his personality. "This boy may not look the best, but has deep feelings for you and would do nothing but love and protect you. He is very sweet. He just needs a new wardrobe and haircut. You don't have to worry about personality. But… there is some person in his life… that… is… a bad influence, personality wise." The last part was hard to determine about him. Kanna smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and walked over to Naruto, leaving Lee red in the face, wide eyed, and completely still.

"Well, Blondie, let's figure you out." She walked straight up to him and brought her face in front of his. She put her forehead against his, so that their noses were touching and spoke "Well… you have quite the crush on her don't you? You do have a future plan that you don't want ruined and ooh… that thing inside you can stand in the way. But you are romantic and very funny. A great boyfriend choice, but a little annoying at times."

Kanna smiled and turned from Naruto, who now was red faced like Lee and a little flustered. Kanna walked back to Lee, who had kept the blush from his face, but when Kanna once again wrapped her arms around his neck, his face went back to being tomato red. "Well, miss, if you were to pick from these three. I'd go for this one. The one you want will never want you, Blondie has future goals that need to be taken care of before he falls in love and when he matures it shouldn't be hard for him to find another then, but this one is ready and so nice."

Kanna brought her body right against Lee's and snuggled up in the crook of his neck. She could hear faint crying to her right and looked. A man that looked like Lee in thirty years was crying his eyes out. He was standing on an ugly turtle that looked to be a million years old. When the man stopped crying he said "Oh, Lee it looks like you finally have a girlfriend." With that the man began to cry again.

Kanna smiled once again and gave Lee another small kiss on the cheek and jumped back up on the railing of the balcony, looking down at them. She smiled down to the ninjas below her and said "Please take my advice to heart, girl! I will see you all in the exams, especially you." She pointed down at Sasuke. "I look forward to fighting you all!" She smiled and turned. As she walked back through the hall she had come from. Her smile quickly shrunk down to a frown. She hated smiling for a while. But she did have a smile on the inside. Those people were so easy to read.

When the odd girl jumped up to the railing Sasuke and Lee looked down, Sakura kept her eyes closed, and Naruto stared straight up her short kimono at her black lacey underwear as she spoke. When she left all had different looks on their faces. Lee's face was flushed. Naruto's was bright red. Sakura's was red from anger. And Sasuke's had the normal calm demeanor. Gai's was still tearing.

When everyone had gotten over the quick visit from the odd girl, the silence was shattered by all their voices. "I am not annoying." Was all Naruto said. "She kissed me." was all Lee said in a baffled voice. "She's so pretty Lee! Good catch!" said Gai, who had come in at the wrong moment and had the wrong idea. "Lee… yeah right!" is what Sakura yelled, while Sasuke pondered how Kanna could figure out so much about them by looking at them.

Kanna slowly walked back to the room. When she came back in Kabuto eyed her as she walked back up to her table and splayed herself back out on it. That was fun.

A/N- tell me what you thought! I worked on this for four days straight! This is the longest chapter I have ever written on anything! It took forever! Kabuto is so naughty! I would like to give a special thank you to FoxDemon303, she has a good Orochimaru story and I would recommend it! And SiriusLeeBrilliant for her support and help with the plot. And listening to me ramble about it! Go SLB! Please review! I worked hard on this and want to know what people think about this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I knew this story wouldn't be popular, for one not many people like Orochimaru stories and two, there's an OC. I, myself, love this story. I want to say thanks to anyone who reads this and a special thanks to Sirius-Lee-Brilliant. You're my idol, bitch.

Kanna watched as all the Chunin hopefuls walked in, she saw no power in any of them. There were a surprising amount of people her own age. She had studied up on all the people here ahead of time and knew all their names. She thought it odd that team seven had not come back in yet, but they were probably pondering her. It amused her quite a lot, because studying a piece of paper on a person is nowhere near as fun as the person itself.

As she watched all the people she silently began to drift off into dreamland and soon found herself silently having vivid visions of Orochimaru and herself, it made her giggle like a school girl. As her second dream came to the best part she felt a hand on her leg.

She turned her head and looked at the person who was presently stroking her upper thigh. She put on her most deathly glare and looked him straight in the eye. It was a boy at the age of about fifteen, who had short spiky black hair and golden eyes. "What do you think your doing?" A long smirk came across his face. "Well, when you splay yourself on the table like that how can I help but touch your pretty long legs?" His hand was steadily going farther and farther up her leg until it was almost under the fabric of her kimono.

She turned her glare into the sweetest smile she could manage as his hand went farther up her leg. She spun around and sat up with her legs crossed on the table. She brought her face up close to his and whispered "How about I help you to remember to never touch me again." She took his collar and lifted him up with her one hand and tossed him over all the tables and into a nearby wall, face first.

She jumped, did a flip in midair, and landed right in front on the boy, who was presently sitting up and rubbing his face. He looked up at her and said "Well, I like 'em feisty." Her grin had long since evaporated from her face and her eyes narrowed once again and she picked him up by his shirt collar again and put his back against the wall. "Is this feisty enough for you?" She started to punch his face. She punched it repeatedly, until his nose began to bleed.

After most of her anger began to evaporate Kanna noticed that the room was deathly quiet. She opened her hand so that he crumpled to the ground in front of her in a heap and turned. She gave the people around her a big smile and bowed. "Sorry for the disruption." She stood straight up again she noticed that team seven had come and were presently near Kabuto, staring at her.

When that whole scene was over she walked back over to the table and sat on a chair, not wanting anyone else to touch her. She decided to lean back and put her feet up on the table top to get comfortable. Once again as she was about to drift off to sleep she heard a loud noise, followed by a grunt, and heard someone fall to the ground. She jumped to her feet at the speed of light and faced where the noise was coming from, which was the front of the room.

She saw Kabuto on the floor, kneeling. He was spitting up blood like crazy. In front of Kabuto stood a sound ninja, she didn't see him on the roster of people who were going to be taking the Exams. She didn't think much of it, though, a lot of people enter late, but there was something about this guy that bugged her. She knew she had to do something, but what? Her first impulse was to laugh in Kabuto's face, but she decided against that. She had to keep her nice girl act up at least until the end of the written exams, so what should she do? It popped into her head. 'No! No! Never! Not Kabuto!' but she knew what she had to do.

She ran down the stairs and kneeled in front of Kabuto. She picked up his glasses and wiped them off on her kimono. "Are you okay Kabuto?" I hope you're not hurt, do you need anything?" she put as much sincerity into her face as she could muster, but behind it she was tearing herself apart. She always had to play the part of the nice, weak girl. Damn, why her?

Kabuto looked at her with a devilish grin. She was ready to slap it off, but playing the part she wiped the blood from his face lightly with her thumb. "I could think of something you could do, but for now let's hold that one off." He laughed and stood up. He glared at the sound ninja and walked to go and sit down, leaving Kanna raging. She looked over at team seven, who were sitting near her. "Is he your teammate?" asked Sakura. Kanna glanced toward the pink haired girl and stood up. She turned and was about to walk away and said "Sadly, yes… yes he is." Kanna shook her head and took her place at the table next to Kabuto.

She glared at him and was about to smack and yell at him until he was in tears, but right as she was about to begin a tall man with a scar on his face, draped in black, walked in the room. 'He has got to be the ugliest son of a bitch I've ever seen' was what Kanna thought the moment she saw him. She watched him with a blank expression as he explained something about a test, but she always sucked when it came to tests so she decided to act like she was paying attention. It was much easier to just pretend like you were paying attention, she did that when Orochimaru got on long speeches, but sometimes he would notice her staring off and snap her back into reality. She tended to do that a lot.

After a while the instructor yelled at the teams to separate and her and Kabuto gave each other a look and separated, he on one side of the room, her on the other. When a fellow instructor began to hand out the tests, Kanna's stomach dropped when she saw hers. Nothing even registered. Her eyes were wide and she glanced up at Kabuto, who shrugged. She'd have to cheat. She smiled at her new idea. She looked to her left and smiled evaporated. There were other instructors there, all just watching what the students were doing and checking to see if kids were cheating. How the hell was she supposed to get answers?

She looked around the room at the other confused faces; well at least she wasn't the only one. One person in particular was tearing out his hair, Blondie. She smirked to herself. Well, she would find a way to cheat; she'd done it before she could do it again. As she surveyed the people around her within cheating distance she stopped on one particular boy. She knew he was older than herself and wasn't one of the younger groups, but she didn't know his name. He had long brown hair that draped down his back, he was pretty damn cute, but the one way she could tell that she could get the answer? He had big, black, thick framed nerd glasses. Every person with those could definitely give you the answers.

Yet again her thoughts were interrupted by someone talking loudly up front. She looked down and the proctor had announced that they should start. So Kanna kicked back and waited, she put her feet up on the desk and leaned her chair on its back two legs. She watched the boy intently. When he was done with the test in a matter of minutes, he smiled and sat in the same position she was in. Kanna smiled to herself and mapped out her plan in her head.

The boy was sitting a row ahead of hers. So when she was sure he was so relaxed that his eyes were shut she ducked down a little so that she could see under the table. She slowly let her ribbon slide under the table and down over the floor. When it had stretched to the point to where it was at the leg of the table he was sitting at she gently guided and controlled the ribbon to go up the leg. It almost slithered like a snake up the post. Kanna looked around to make sure no teacher was watching and that the boy's eyes were closed then stabbed a little hole into his paper.

She slid the ribbon in the hole and pulled it back slowly. When the boy didn't see she sped up the pace, slowly bringing it to the floor. She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in, when the paper had made it to the floor safely. She controlled the ribbon so that it made its way back to her. She gave a slight giggle as she copied down the answers. When Kanna was in the process of copying the final answer she jumped as the proctor yelled "Hey you… Sheen…so, yeah Sheenso, why are you loafing around? If you are done then sit up with dignity, boy." The boy jumped and almost tipped his chair as he said "Y-yes, sir."

Kanna quickly finished copying the last answer and shoved the paper in her mouth as the boy looked back. Sheenso had been moving around and looking under things for his paper for a while before he raised his hand, when he did so Kanna quickly took the paper out of her mouth and shoved deep in her cleavage. "Yes." The proctor spoke in his deep voice. "S-sir, my paper seems to have been misplaced. It was here a minute ago and now it's gone."

The instructor glared up at the boy and glanced over at the other instructors "Have you guys seen anybody take this boy's paper?" The instructors glanced at each other then looked back up at him and they all shook their heads. "Well then get out." Kanna's eyebrows shot up and she smirked. "B-but sir i-it's not my fault. Can't I just get another paper?" The proctor's glare deepened. "Out. Now. You and your whole team. If you lose your paper you and your whole team will lose their chance. Now go." All three members of the boy's team groaned and got up out of their chairs that were scattered all over the room and made their way out of the room. "For the person who took his paper… you're lucky." With that said the proctor in a deathly tone, and he walked over to the other instructors and spoke to them in hushed tones.

A while later the proctor announced that the test was over. Kanna had found out that there was one last question and she didn't have to go through the whole process of stealing his paper, which was now making a scratchy red mark in between her boobs. She surveyed the room around her while the teacher was talking. The four younger teams had all made it through, but many teams had quit half way through the written test. There was one final question to do. She looked down at Naruto who was completely freaking out. She silently laughed to herself.

Orochimaru had told her about what was to happen next. It was all just a big hoax and you just had to find a way to cheat or actually know the answers. After the proctor had finished telling the room that, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kanna glanced up at Kabuto, who gave her a nod.

Soon after the Chunin hopefuls were forced out of the room and the proctor was traded. They went from the man with scars who was totally draped in black to the chick who had her tits hanging out. Oh weren't they a lucky group?! Orochimaru had had told Kanna about this woman. She was to give him her body, but she refused, even with the curse mark. Her name was Anko and was supposed to be pretty bad ass.

Kanna felt immediate hatred for her the moment she laid eyes on Anko. 'Or maybe its jealousy' was what Kanna thought in the back of her head, but she quickly pushed that aside. The word that was passed around between Kanna and the other disciples was that Orochimaru once loved her, but Kanna never believed it. 'But what would you know? He probably wanted her once.' Kanna growled out loud out of anger. 'Of course he never loved Anko. He could never love anyone… but that means he could never love you either.' Kanna growled even louder, enough to catch Kabuto's attention as they walked to the next exam.

"What's your problem?" Kabuto asked looking at Kanna through the corner of his eye. Kanna stopped dead in her tracks, with Kabuto standing still next to her, making the crowd of others swerve around the pair. Kanna never took her eyes off the ground. She finally looked up and turned to Kabuto, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Did he? Did he really… love her?" Kanna's eyes grew wide when she understood what she had just yelled out. "What?" Kanna turned and sped forward, trying to forget what she had just said, with Kabuto standing in the same place, speechless.

She jumped to the head of the crowd and walked behind Anko, studying her. 'Well… she did have nice curves and not to mention the fact the all she wore as a top was some fish net and a big over coat that really didn't do a good job of covering her cleavage. The sway she put in her step was pretty seductive. She did do her hair nicely… yeah, now I know why he would like her, but… he's… mine.' Kanna put her head down and stared at the ground as she walked. 'I can't believe I'm being jealous I mean…" Kanna was roused out of her thoughts as she had run face first into someone.

She looked up at the person, teeth barred and fists clenching. "Why don't you…" Kanna got a good look at the person she had bumped into and put on her most innocent smile, relaxing her hands. Anko glared daggers down at Kanna and said "Watch where you're going, kid." Kanna's smile evaporated and she hissed, and then jumped back into the crowd, next to Kabuto. Now that Kanna looked around she noticed that they were at the next section of the exams, The Forest of Death.

Anko was now explaining what to do, but the whole time Kanna was glaring daggers at her, silently growling. When Anko was done talking Kanna glanced over at Kabuto, who was still staring at her with that blank look. "What are you looking at?" she growled out. Kabuto gave her a small smirk and said "What were you talking about earlier?" Kanna's face lightened and a slight blush graced her face as she looked towards the side. "Oh… nothing, just forget it." Kabuto's smirk grew and he gave a small chuckle when he saw her blush. "Whatever you say, baby." With that comment Kanna's blush disappeared and she glared back at him.

The two's squabble was interrupted by Anko yelling "Go!" and all the teams making a dash toward the gate entering it at full speed. Kanna and Kabuto glanced at each other and made their way in, too. Kanna's team already knew ahead of time what they had to do, Orochimaru had hidden their scrolls in the forest, and all they had to do is find the scrolls' hiding spots.

On Kanna's way in she glanced over at Anko, who looked back at her. Kanna gave a big sadistic smile, showing her fangs, eyes becoming a deep shade of crimson and she mouthed the words "I'll kill you, bitch." Anko's eyes grew and a slight tremble went through her body. She knew there was something wrong with this girl. But before she had the chance to snap out of it and apprehend the girl, she was gone.

Kanna grinned to herself, but found that an immense sadness overwhelmed her when she remembered that the woman that she was going to kill might have once been her love's… lover. Kanna growled once again and clenched her fists. She knew that she was just being jealous, but she couldn't help it, but then she understood. She felt this way because she truly loved Orochimaru. All she really wanted right now was him. Just to maybe be held in his arms, even if just for a moment. Sadness crossed her face and she looked towards the ground not wanting the other two to see. Kanna found herself silently saying his name once, hoping Kabuto didn't notice… but he did, he saw and heard everything. So he silently vowed to try harder to keep her for himself.

XXX

Orochimaru silently thought about his current problem, lying on his back in his dark room on his bed he thought it over. He knew that he should be planning his take over of the Leaf Village, but he found himself missing Kanna immensely. For some odd reason, ever since he had brought her back with him that faithful day three years ago, he has had an infatuation with the girl. He has felt these feeling that he has not felt for any other.

He knew that she was young, very young, and that he was much older than her, but he still had these… feelings for her. He knew she was different when he first met her. Over the years he felt protective of her and almost wanted to keep her away from any male that came within a few feet of her, but he knew he couldn't do that. It was quite obvious to him that Kabuto also had feelings for her, it almost infuriated him, but he knew he couldn't force her to love him.

So, he decided that he would just come out with his love for her the day before she left on her mission, he thought it the best time, considering that there was a very high risk of her never coming back. So he did it and the outcome made him very happy. She had loved him in return. The one thing he didn't count on was the effect that she had had on him. The close proximity that they had in the conversation had made his body react in such a way that he was… horny. He hadn't counted on that and when it did happen he wanted to take her right then and there. But Kanna had always been stubborn and wouldn't go all the way, but she almost did. Orochimaru chuckled.

That night that they had left, he found that he still wanted her and tossed and turned in the night, wanting her body next to his. It was amazing how this mere girl had such an effect on someone such as himself. He really actually… actually… loved her. Orochimaru sighed and spoke out loud to the black walls around him "Kanna, you better come back to me. I will kill anyone for you. You should be next to me right now, I need you. I want to smell your sweet smell and taste your sweet taste. You better come back to me… you better come back to me… you better come back to me. Kanna… I love you… I really love you." Orochimaru slowly drifted off into a well needed sleep and had dreams of his love that he loved oh so much.

A/N- I was going to make this longer, but I really don't have the time. I have been really busy for the past while and if you could cut me some slack, I would greatly appreciate it. My updating has been really late and I hope I can bring you the next chapter in at least two weeks. I like the part in this chapter with Orochimaru, just missing her and I like how she shoves the paper in her cleavage and mouth, I had to do that once when I was about to get busted for passing notes. Please leave me a review on this chapter, even if you didn't like it. I really want to hear more. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

This was the worse mission she had ever been on! Why the HELL did she get stuck with a bunch of worthless losers… and Kabuto. She was just about completely sick of Kabuto and his constant 'wooing'.

Ever since they had gotten into the Forest of Death he had been constantly been trying to get her by herself. When she WAS alone with him it always ended up badly, for Kabuto at least. It started like this…

_Flashback_

Kanna grinned to herself, but found that an immense sadness overwhelmed her when she remembered that the woman that she was going to kill might have once been her love's… lover. Kanna growled once again and clenched her fists. She knew that she was just being jealous, but she couldn't help it, but then she understood. She felt this way because she truly loved Orochimaru. All she really wanted right now was him. Just to maybe be held in his arms, even if just for a moment. Sadness crossed her face and she looked towards the ground not wanting the other two to see. Kanna found herself silently saying his name once, hoping Kabuto didn't notice… but he did, he saw and heard everything. So he silently vowed to try harder to keep her for himself.

The group of three walked a ways into the forest before they were forced to separate, or at least Kanna was forced to travel with Kabuto. "You find the Earth scroll, while I and Kanna find the Heaven scroll. Now go." The third Sound ninja sped away and Kabuto turned back to Kanna, who was presently sitting cross-legged on the ground, pouting.

"Come on Kanna don't act like that! I'm not a bad guy! I just want to get to know you better. How about we just sit and talk for a while?" Kabuto pleaded. Kanna slowly turned toward Kabuto, who, presently, was staring down at her. "We have a mission to do, so instead of "talking" lets do what we were SUPPOSED to do." Kanna slowly stood up with her arms crossed and stared him in the eye.

"Oh, but my sweet Kanna, the mission is already done." Kabuto slowly pulled two scrolls out of the pouch on his waist. In a split second Kanna's expression changed from shock to pure anger. She gritted her teeth as she slowly untangled her arms and slowly lifted her hands from her chest to in front of Kabuto's face and grabbed at the air, wanting to strangle him, but knowing that she can't.

"Kabuto! I swear I am going to-" her words were cut off as she was lifted off the ground and was swooped into his arms. "What are you doing?!" Kabuto smiled down at her and shushed her. Kanna looked away, for fear of tearing off his head, but didn't stop him or make him set her down.

After a minute or so Kabuto stopped at the base of a very large tree. Its large sweeping branches hung low and the top of it made great coverage, which is just what Kabuto wanted. He jumped from branch to branch until he came to the top and gently set the girl down on a large branch. The moment Kanna was set down she scooted on her butt to the opposite direction of Kabuto, refusing to look at him.

"Kanna, please don't do this. I brought you here to talk, nothing more. So, please, just face me, I won't make you talk or anything, all you need to do is look at me and listen. Please." Kabuto spoke in a light tone, which made Kanna visibly lighten and she turned and faced Kabuto, who was presently sitting cross-legged, across from her. She didn't talk or look him straight in the eye as she was on her guard.

It was quiet. No one spoke a word and no one moved. As the comfortable silence grew, Kanna grew more and calmer with it. When she was totally comfortable and eased up enough to look up she saw that Kabuto was sitting knee-to-knee with her and was staring her straight in the eye. After a moment of them just staring in each other's eyes Kabuto spoke. "Why don't you want me?"

Kanna was caught slightly off guard at the question and looked up at him. "What?" Kanna was now staring intently into Kabuto's eyes. "Why don't you want me, Kanna?" A stunned expression slowly came across her face and before she knew and could help it, a single tear fell down her cheek and as fast as she could she turned her face and covered it with a hand.

In one fast movement Kabuto was in front of her and put his hand behind her head and turned her to face him. He saw the one single tear on her cheek, no others coming, her eyes not even watering. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, his gaze not withering from hers. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Your so strong, yet so soft." He looked in her eyes once again, then leaned in and kissed her softly.

She couldn't believe that she had not only started to cry in front of him, but now was kissing him. She couldn't stop, though. He had always kissed her forcefully and painfully, but now… it was so soft, passionate, and meaningful. She couldn't help but give in and kiss him back.

When Kabuto felt her kiss back, he gently picked her up and sat back, setting her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the small, yet toned girl and kissed her as lightly as he could and to his surprise she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He tightened his grip around her waist so that their bodies were pressed together even tighter and he felt her flinch.

He pulled away from her hungry lips slowly. "Kanna, please tell me." Kanna slowly sat up and looked up into his eyes. "Kabuto… I will give you this, because… you see, I love Orochimaru, and no matter what you do, I won't love you." Kanna leaned up to Kabuto and before he could say anything she gave him the most passionate kiss, making him forget what she just said.

She pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss with her tongue, swirling it in his mouth slowly. Kabuto moaned slightly and returned the gesture with his own tongue. He tasted her like he had wanted to do for the past three years. She tasted just like he had thought. Her body felt just like he had imagined, so soft, everything was working and all he had to do now was…

He slowly brought his hand to her leg and laid it on her thigh and when no protest came from her he moved it slowly up until he was at the hem of her lacey panties. As she continued to kiss him and he returned the kiss, he hooked a finger in her panties.

At the cold feeling of his hand on her leg a shiver went up her spine and she was about ready to hit it away when she remembered that this is the last time he would ever touch her like this, so she let his hand makes its way up her leg, let him touch her panties, but when he began to snake a finger inside of them she drew the line. She took his hand in hers and brought out from under her kimono and held it in front of her.

"I am sorry Kabuto, but this is where our relationship ends. I can not be any more than a friend to you, because I DO love Orochimaru and I don't intend to love another. So, please, understand." Kabuto looked up into her face, then down at his hand in hers. "Yes, Kanna, I do understand." He looked back at her face. "Thank you Kabuto."

Kanna stood up from his lap and turned and began to walk away before Kabuto began to speak again. "But you DO know that I never will give you up to Orochimaru. No matter what you say you will always be mine." Kabuto looked up at her and smirked his signature smirk. For a moment Kanna gave him a glance and a small smile, but it was gone in a flash and replaced by an angry frown as she jumped down from the large tree and smiled when she knew he wasn't there.

_Flashback End_

Kanna walked to a nearby river and bent down and scooped water up in her hands and splashed it on her face. When she wiped the water off she looked to the other side of the river and just happened to see team seven. She smiled and turned back around.

She ran back to where Kabuto previously was and found him under the tree, sitting. "Get up. Team seven is at the river and you still need to make sure that they get both scrolls. I would have, but they don't know me well enough and they at least have some trust in you. Now go, I will wait here for our teammate." Kabuto slowly got to his feet and walked past her, slightly brushing her arm. He looked her in the eyes and sped off.

Kanna shivered slightly. It was so quiet. She sat there under the tree by herself for a while, until she was completely bored and couldn't help but stand up and at least stretch her legs. She looked up at the sun and saw that there was about two more hours of light left, so she decided that their teammate should be back in about an hour, the dumbass. So she had an hour to dink around.

She walked a ways, looking at all the trees. She didn't notice, but she had been walking for about fifteen minutes before she came to a small clearing filled with flowers. They were small blue lilies and she couldn't help but sit in the middle of the field and revel in the moment. Kanna closed her eyes for a moment and laid her back down and looked at the clouds.

After just a few moments of bliss she heard voices and looked up, but the sun blocked her view and she put her hand over her face. She knew that there was a chance that an enemy could attack her, but she also knew that she was stronger.

The sunlight still was bright and before she knew it there was a rustling to her left and all of the sudden the sunlight wasn't in her eyes and someone's shadow was blocking her view. "Hey, you're blocking my sun, you-" Kanna's mouth fell open as she recognized the oh so familiar garb the three men in front of her were wearing. "Shit."

A/n- Yes, I do know that this is extremely late, but please forgive me. But a review would be nice, anyways, and I'm sorry about the whole Kabuto thing in this, but I feel angsty, but you just wait some good Oro parts are coming! This is such a short chapter, I know, but I am too tired to do more. Nice cliffy, huh? REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

The only thing running through Kanna's mind was 'shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit'. She knew that the only way this was going to end up was either she was dead or they were. She, also, knew that Orochimaru would be really mad at her if she was dead.

She knew those dreadfully bad colors anywhere, the blue and yellow cloaks that were wrapped around their bodies almost shown in the sunlight that they were now blocking from her view. That cloak was the very cloak that her father had killed her mother and killed her sanity to get, but had died in the process of obtaining. It was a wise man's cloak.

In her village and in many small villages all over the fire country, a wise man was a religious leader. They ran everything and what they say goes, their word was the word of god, and that was the very reason why she was so hated by them. She had been told that she looked like a demon, and apparently god doesn't like demons. Her father, who had been training under their village wise man, had been told by him to kill her for that very reason, her demonic appearance, and now, she was in front of the people who hated her for that reason.

Kanna quickly averted her gaze and looked down to the ground. The three men looked down at her. "Girl, have you opened your eyes to god?" said the largest man in the middle. "No, now leave me." Kanna flipped over onto her stomach and looked down at the ground with her hands on the side of her face.

"You do know that you will die in sadness if you don't come to god?" said the one to her right, a slightly smaller man. "If I die in sadness, it for surely won't be because I didn't come to god, now leave!" the slightly more harshness of her voice made them gasp. The three men, that were now more determined, slowly circled around her, one on each side and the biggest one in front of her.

The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end. The situation was not going the way she wanted, all she wanted to do is sit down and do nothing, but now she has to deal with these guys. She knew she'd have to get into fights while in the exams, hell, she wanted to get into fights, but not with these guys. They bring back memories, bad ones. Not only that, but these men had to spend seven years training to protect their village, so they were tough.

She just sat there, staring at the ground. If they saw her face she would get in a fight and she didn't need that at the moment. "Girl, look at us." Kanna pretended not to hear. "Why is it that you don't want the love of god? What would this world be without god?"

Kanna slowly stood up, but it looked as if she was levitating. Her eyes and face were downcast, you could not see her eyes or facial features, all you saw were her ribbons. The red strands slowly unwound themselves from her wrists, floating by her sides. Her long black hair began to almost float about her, the air crackled with electricity. "Kanna." The whisper was hardly heard by the men. "You know this name, don't you?"

"Girl, how is it that you know of said being?" The man's voice grew deep and almost angry. Kanna smiled and looked up with a devilish grin on her face "Oh, I know her quite well, I AM her." A shared gasp arose from the three men. After Kanna had massacred her village, she was widely known by all wise men. She was a true demon in their eyes, going against everything they believed in. She was looked at as the ultimate evil, and needed to die.

Kanna laughed and watched the looks wash across the men's faces. The recognition, then fear, and finally determination, that was imminent on her face. They were determined to kill her. They knew what she did and as punishment for her horrible sin, she must die, painfully and slowly.

All three pulled out swords, two per person and proceeded with battle stances, sword in each hand. The largest man, seemingly the leader spoke "We know who you are and what you've done, you evil demon child. You will die right here and right now in consequence." With a battle cry all three men ran at her full speed, quickly surrounding her.

Kanna wasn't completely sure what this feeling was, but she had a guess. Fear. She knew what these men were capable of all too well. She knew what she was a capable of; she has always been good at sizing up enemies compared to her. They were almost dead even. These wise men were put through seven years of hand on hand combat training before being sworn into the Shaman Order. She was worried, something she hadn't experienced before and she knew this fear would hold her back, but she couldn't help it, the memories these men created made her feel so unsure. She hated these new feelings. Hated them with a passion.

She bent her head and closed her eyes for a moment, waiting. The men were confused about taking the first blow, Kanna was known for that, but they weren't going to take the chance. One mad ran forward and with a swoop of the blade a large slash mark was created on her leg.

Kanna's eyes flew open, with the smell of her own blood and she turned and swung her lethal weapon around and with a clear cut made the man one armed. He barely flinched before he ran back at her and a second man came up behind her, wielding his blades.

With one swift movement she slashed through the first man's torso and swung around to deflect on of the second man's sword, but the other made a direct course for her right shoulder, making her gasp. She tore the sword out and out of the man's hand and her shoulder, throwing it on the ground, but she noticed how the third, largest man, was standing there, watching. He made no move to defend his companions. She cursed and swung around, making a good sized cut through the second man's thigh.

The man, with blood pooling under his wounded leg, took his final sword in both hands, staring at her with a murderous glare. And screamed out his battle call and ran towards her. He had a mastery of the sword that was amazing. Swinging the blade with skill, aiming at her vitals, but she could always deflect them, but could not get in attack in before he whipped around again, trying to cut her down with hate. Meanwhile, the other man stayed there, unmoving, but still watching with a slightly, what she thought as, a grin on his face.

When the man made a slight falter in his almost perfect step, Kanna took the chance to cut across his abdomen, making a clean cut so that his organs fell out, hanging from his body, making the man grunt and waver and after a second, fall to the ground, the smell of his blood filling the air, pushing Kanna farther in her blood lust.

She turned and gave a hysterical laugh that shook the air, her hysteria growing as the blood slowly made a small river. She ran her fingers and put them in her mouth, smiling, but at that moment the pain from the wound on her should pained her, almost taking her off her feet.

As he watched his colleagues being slaughtered before his eyes, he saw the true power of this girl, she was very abnormal. When the blood touched her tongue her eyes flared to a violent ruby red. Her eyes were filled with hate, pain, and death. He picked up his swords from the ground and hoisted them to his shoulders and looked to Kanna, who was staring back with the ferocity of a caged tiger.

"You're going to die girl. This is something that your father should have done years ago, but your father was too weak, but I'm not weak. He would never have been a shaman, he's too weak. Much, much too weak, I can tell by the monstrous child her brought to the world in front of me"

The leader of the men ran towards her with such speed that she was surprised. Before she even thought to react, she felt the warm blood falling down her abdomen and she looked at the slow stream of blood coming out of the wound across her stomach. She growled and swung around, making a long cut across his face. He didn't flinch and ran back at her with his ferocious speed, swinging his swords with the skill of a true master, because he was one.

She ducked at the right moments and deflected with the same quickness, but all the while the pain in her abdomen slowly increasing. She spun around, making her ribbons rip and tear the flesh on the front of his body. He paid no heed to the stinging pain pulsing throughout his front. He brought both swords down, trying to break her skull, but she lifted her ribbons above her head just in time, as he put more and more pressure on her she slowly began to sink downwards, not having enough strength to fight off such a large man. As she sunk to her knees, the pressure almost collapsing her, he said "Are you ready for your death, demon?"

With one last wave of anger Kanna pushed up with all her might, throwing the man onto the ground on his back, and without a second to spare she jumped on top of him and slashed his chest open. His hands went slack and his eyes shut, the large gaping wound left open.

The pain, that's all that she could think about, the pain. She spit on the body, cursing the man to rot, and sat on her knees next to his corpse, grasping her stomach, and barely able to intake breath.

An odd tickling feeling went up her spine in warning, but she didn't understand it quickly enough and with his last bit of chakra and his final breath the man swung around, sword in hand, and lodged it in Kanna's back. He gave a final smile before he fell back down and died a very happy man.

Kanna now understood what was happened as she spit up blood. It was pouring from her mouth and she coughed it up as she fell face first to the ground. She lay there for a moment, she couldn't feel. She couldn't move. She took one final breath before her vision went black.

Kanna lay there with the bodies of men laying about her. She didn't get up, the long sword protruding from her back when Kabuto found her. She didn't move and she didn't have a pulse. Tears streamed down his face as he lifted her and ran.

A/N- I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! But for those of you who are still reading, please leave a review, cuz I'm pretty rusty. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

It was everywhere. Staining his clothes and her clothes, making them seep with wetness. The smell was overpowering, as it poured from her body in streams of ruby. The blood. Kanna's blood, it was everywhere. Kabuto wouldn't be able to distinguish where her wounds were if it weren't for the large tears of swords that had been spread all over her body. It felt so overwhelming.

This was so surprising, she was fine one moment and the next she is half dead. He knew what he had to do though. He had to suppress the blood flow and save the small amount of blood that was left in her, but first he had to start her breathing. He wasn't sure how long she had been unbreathing, but at least she was still warm. Kabuto didn't know what would happen to him if Orochimaru's favorite student and potential lover were to die in Kabuto's hands. He would most likely end up dying also. Kabuto was thoroughly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

After a little while of CPR Kabuto had successfully reawakened Kanna from her death, but she was still in a coma. He had removed the sword on the spot from her back, which left him with a large hole that ever –so-slightly missed the girl's spinal cord. Kabuto felt like the luckiest man in the world to be so skilled at the art of healing. He didn't know what he would do if she died.

He undid her kimono, which was soaked in blood, and threw it to the side. He looked at the extent of her wounds and cringed at the severity of the gashes covering her body. Blood pouring from the various slash marks covering her lithe frame, with a slight trickle still coming from her mouth. It brought tears to his eyes. Even though he would most likely die if she died, he still hated to see her like this. It pained him, but he didn't have time to cry, he needed to do all in his power to prevent any happening to her.

He gently placed both his hands over the wound on her stomach. It was deep, very deep. He emitted a very steady flow of chakra. The wound very slowly began to weave back to its original form, skin and meat weaving together to make her ever perfect stomach, with a very fresh scar that stretched about six inches long.

Kabuto did this for each of the various wounds, which spread all over her body, but with each wound he grew more and more tired. With each healed wound a scar grew in its place. When Kabuto was almost done he looked at her last wound. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen, the gash on her back. It was massive, when he had dislodged the sword from her back previously he knew that if Kanna were to die, it would be from this wound.

Kabuto flipped Kanna onto her stomach and worked on all he small wounds, removing her bra to finish up her last wound. His chakra was running low, but this final wound was his final goal before he most likely passed out. He placed his hands over the large wound. He let his chakra flow, nothing happened. He let even more out, feeling light-headed. The slightest sign of healing occurred when the wound began to glow and weave ever so slowly, but by the looks of it he would be asleep before it fully healed.

He was fighting for consciousness when he let the floodgates of his chakra open wide, releasing all of the rest of his chakra out, in his last fevered attempt to revive the girl. He felt himself give way and his eyes rolled back, but she wasn't fully healed.

As Kabuto was about on empty, a firm grip was placed on his wrist. When he began to fall down to the ground in a tired slump, he saw his beautiful angel looking at him.

She tore the uncomfortable hands from her back and looked to find Kabuto pass out. She watched him lay down and watched him for a moment. She attempted to stand, but fell down immediately to her knees and a flurry of coughs erupted from her weak chest. Blood came up from her lungs and she coughed it up, almost gagging.

With emptying the blood from her lungs she felt better, but on her back, a large, open, fleshy wound, covered from her shoulder blades to her lower back, not yet fully healed. She inspected her half naked body, covered by only her panties and found heself braless. She was covered with scars. They were all over her body. Her once beautiful clean-slate body was now plastered with the marks, big and small ones. She growled, hating the sight.

She unsteadily rose from the ground. Feeling wobbly, but quickly reclaimed her composure. A large pool of blood was massive, surrounding her and the unconscious Kabuto. So Kanna quickly dragged him out of the pool, silently cursing his weight on her shaky arms. She stripped him of his shirt and did the same to her bloody panties, throwing them to the side and wearing his shirt as a small dress.

She slowly walked away. She shook wildly, and had a slight limp. For the few minutes that she walked all she could do was hope that the river was not too far away, she felt overwhelmingly grimy, her skin was dyed red by the pool of blood she had lain in, although she had no idea how long she had been like that.

After a good thirty minutes of her limping walk she came upon a river that was sheltered by trees and felt decently secluded. A build up of rocks caused for the water to pool in a small area, like a bath tub, she thought.

She took off Kabuto's purple, blood stained shirt and threw it to the ground, now completely naked to the world and lowered herself into the cool water. A painful hiss escaped her lips when the wound came in contact with the water, but as she grew used to it the water cooled the burning wound.

Kanna sat in the water, which came to right over her breasts. A contented mood came upon her and she relaxed backwards, laying her head on a rock, being careful not to touch her tender back to anything. She started to scrub her skin, watching the pink flow from her body and down, out of her makeshift tub. She went under water, wetting her long black locks. When she surfaced it was plastered to her body. She moved it, so as not to let it irritate her back, and placed it on her shoulder.

When her skin and hair was thoroughly clean she sat back down and sighed. Kanna became immediately aware of eyes watching her; she felt a presence to her right. The presence was familiar, thankfully.

"Orochimaru." She whispered. Kanna looked to find him walk out into the small clearing, a smile gracing his pale face. He was in his green, Leaf Village vest, with his long hair trailing down his back in a pony tail that reached halfway down his back.

"Room for two?" the hissed words made Kanna shivered and she nodded in reply. Orochimaru slowly relinquished his clothes, taking them off slowly article by article, never taking his eyes from hers. She watched him with hungry red eyes, making sure to not miss any move he made, until he was completely naked, like her. She gulped, seeing all of his flesh made her feel hot and she smiled at the feeling.

He lowered himself into the water; standing in front of her while she sat in awe. He dropped to her level and kissed her with built up ferocity. When Kanna pulled away for a panting breath, and Orochimaru took the chance to feel around her neck with his tongue, making her intake of breathe fast. He kissed and licked her neck, gently sucking when needed.

Kanna released a sigh when he released her neck, but a scream wracked Kanna's throat when his arms wrapped around her small body. Snapping out of his lust-filled trance Orochimaru flinched and pulled her standing by her shoulder.

"What is wrong with you Kanna?" he asked, a slight hint of worry lacing his words. She looked away, embarrassed by the way she had reacted, but the pain that filled her body when her wound was touched was overwhelming.

"Turn around, Kanna."

"What?"

"I said turn around!" Anger now imminent on his face.

"No."

With one swift movement Orochimaru picked the girl up and flipped her around. Everything was quiet; Kanna didn't dare move for fear of what he might do to her. After a little while of this quiet she turned to him.

"Orochimaru?" He just stood there, but finally looked down at her scarred body, looking at her with eyes filled with mixed emotions of pain and anger. He trailed his fingers along the large scar on her stomach for a second, and slowly brought his hand to her face. His cold hand caressed her face for a moment as he looked into her eyes before he spoke.

"Kanna… your body… what did you do to your perfect body?" his voice sounded as if he was pleading. Kanna looked away, but his hand brought her eyes back to his.

"The priests found me… they were so strong … I killed them all, but one did this to my back before he died. I'm sorry Orochimaru, I won't disgrace you with my broken body." Kanna made a move to leave, but his arms captured her, wrapping around her body, but missing her back, holding her bottom instead. His lips covered hers, kissing her slowly and passionately, his tongue tasting hers. After the initial shock she returned the slow kiss, opening her mouth for his tongue's scrutiny.

"You scars look delicious, I'll make sure to lick everyone. You're perfect any way you are, now that I know how every inch of your body looks." He went back to kissing her, with an even more passionate kiss then before, making her moan

Kanna felt around his body, feeling his abs, touching each individual muscle, she felt around his hips, making her way around his back. Kanna gripped his strong shoulders as she placed a fiery kiss upon his lips. A band of fabric kept Orochimaru's pony tail in a tight, orderly fashion. She ripped it out, letting his hair cascade down his back.

Kanna broke the kiss and gave him a devilish grin, causing his eyebrow to lift. She reached around his waist grabbing his firm butt and gave it a good squeeze, making Orochimaru give a slight jump. He laughed slightly and lifted her into his arms and sat down on the rock she had been sitting on and placed her on his lap, with her legs on either side of him.

The pair resumed their fiery kisses with even more vigor. He laced one of his hands in her wet hair and put the other under her butt. Kanna forced her tongue into his mouth before he had the chance to do the same to her and swirled it around, trying to feel every inch. His tongue met hers and tasted each other in a wet dance. Kanna pulled away again and went straight for his ear. She took the lobe in her mouth and ran her teeth over it, while doing the same with her tongue. She moved up to the pointed top and sucked, a groan coming from Orochimaru's mouth.

"You think you have skill with your tongue, girl? Well you don't know anything." the whispered threat made Kanna shake with anticipation. Orochimaru's very VERY long tongue uncoiled from his mouth and ran over her neck, licking her throat and collar bone. It slowly made its way down her shoulders and stopped at her left breast, feeling over her hardening nipples. Kanna's breathing was reduced to nothing but short gasping pants.

"Oh, Orochi." She breathed out heavily. The feeling overcame her in waves. She opened her eyes and saw the smile on his face as he did his work. Kanna wrapped her arms around his strong back and pulled their bodies together, she could feel the hard mass beneath her and moved her hips into it, making him intake his tongue and groan loudly.

Kanna kept up the rhythm with her hips and continued her assault on his mouth. His labored pants grew with the rhythm of her body and tongue. He took his hand out from under her and made his way to her womanhood. He teased the outside, making her gasp and stop her rhythm, he kept this up until she gathered herself again and kissed him with the ferocity of a demon.

"Orochimaru, quit teasing me and just do it!" her request made him smile. When her plead went unheeded she kissed him harder and snaked her arm down to his shaft, gripping it firmly.

"No." Kanna's eyes went wide and she snapped out of her stupor, releasing the kiss and looking at his eyes.

"No?" Orochimaru took her hand from his burning member and removed his from her warm folds.

"Kabuto is coming. I sense him. I must leave." Orochimaru got up and took her off his lap and replaced her to the previous spot she had sat in.

"But Orochimaru! I need you!" He flinched at the words, but continued out of the water.

"We will finish this soon, but you are not to be hurt again. Do you hear me? Which means no fighting in the Chunin preliminaries."

"No! I must fight! Orochimaru! Don't do th-" she was cut off by Orochimaru.

"I said no!" the barked order made Kanna flinch and look away. Orochimaru was fully dressed now, having dressed during their argument and came to the edge of the water and leaned down to her face her.

"You must obey my order, now kiss me before I leave." She turned to his face, measuring the amount of truth that he had said. She found that in his eyes she saw the caring love that she had seen in his eyes and that he meant what he said. She kissed his lips and a second later he was gone.

"Goodbye, my love." Nothing but the air was there to listen, but somehow she knew that he had heard. She sat there for a moment, sadness overcoming her, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"Kanna?" Kabuto came out into the clearing, shirtless, but holding her pack. He gave her a small feeble smile but sat the pack with her clothes at the edge of the water and went to sit at the base of a tree, facing the opposite direction.

"You must be feeling better to have walked all the way out here. I woke up and you were gone again. I don't think I've ever been so worried. Nor have I ever used that much chakra on a healing, I am actually surprised you didn't die, the sword that was lodged in you back was massive. How are you feeling now?"

While Kabuto had been talking Kanna had dressed in her kimono, being careful not to touch the wound on her back, not even putting on a bra. She came to stand in front of him and he stood up facing her, smiling sweetly and in a very genuine way, which isn't like him at all.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you very much, Kabuto. I'm in your debt, although my back is still very sore."

"May I see it? I have enough chakra to stop the pain." Kanna turned and undid her small kimono, holding it up so nothing would show, but so the large mark could be seen. She looked over her shoulder as he ran his warm hands over her back, wherever his hands went the pain was soothed and she sighed in relaxation.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes, very. Thanks." After a few minutes the pain had been taken away and Kanna actually felt much better for such a short treatment, but didn't want him to stop.

Kabuto felt the vibes she was giving and brought his hands with the very light flow of chakra to her shoulders and slowly rubbed them. Kanna sighed, the feeling lulling her. He wrapped his arms around to the front of her, her fresh scars that once had a slight ache felt as if cool water had been run over them. He stopped the flow of chakra going through his hands and they stood there for a moment, in a warm, soft hug.

Kabuto lay a sweet kiss on her cheek and let her go.

"Come. We need to go." He smiled at her while she tied her kimono and they walked with each other to the meeting spot with the other ninja.

Kanna thought "Something is different about Kabuto…"

A/N- A very long chapter for very awesome fans. Please enjoy. Please review.


End file.
